


For you, anything

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [43]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Pregnancy Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo isn’t quite used to the idea of being pregnant, so when he gets a late-night craving Baekhyun has to convince him it’s okay to ask for help.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	For you, anything

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man here we are again with the mpreg ksoo uwu
> 
> Was missing my fluffy bois. Happy thanksgiving for those in the states and for everyone, stay happy and healthy ❤️

It was the middle of the night when Baekhyun woke to the lights on and Kyungsoo not in bed.

Baekhyun turned over with a small sound of abandonment, opening his eyes sleepily to find Kyungsoo by the door of their room, putting on a coat. It was so out of place that he couldn’t manage to say anything for a moment, blinking tiredly. “Babe?”

Kyungsoo froze for a second. He closed his eyes resignedly. “Go back to sleep, Baekhyun.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just out.”

“Where?” Baekhyun sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock. “It’s twelve in the morning. What’s going on?”

Kyungsoo sighed, annoyed. “Just go to sleep. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“Are you walking?”

“Driving.”

“Let me drive you.” Baekhyun got out of bed, but paused when he saw Kyungsoo’s expression. Immediately he went over to him, wrapping his arms around him. “Baby. Hey, why are you upset?”

“I’m not upset. I just told you I can go by myself. You should go back to sleep.”

“By yourself? At night? While you’re pregnant?”

At that last question, Kyungsoo drew in a breath. It was already his thirteenth week, but Baekhyun understood the reaction, as warm as it was. It still hadn’t quite sunken in that Kyungsoo was pregnant. His belly hadn’t gotten bigger, and aside from the occasional mood swing matched with fluctuating sleepiness and sickness, he hardly acted any different. Still, there was life there, and Baekhyun was at awe every time he thought about it. That they made something together—he would never in a million years have imagined it would happen to them. But it had. 

Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo’s shoulder softly, nudging aside the jacket with his nose. “Tell me what’s wrong, Kyungja. Let me help you. You shouldn’t be doing all the work, you know.”

When Kyungsoo mumbled something in response, Baekhyun hummed questioningly. 

“...Ice cream.”

“What?”

Kyungsoo’s ears were red. “I wanted ice cream.”

“Y-you woke up at twelve in the morning because you wanted ice cream?” Baekhyun caught himself when Kyungsoo’s expression shifted. It must be the cravings Yixing had warned them about. “Uh, I mean, don’t we have any in the freezer?”

The annoyance on Kyungsoo’s face was almost comical. “No, Baekhyun, we don’t, and I know this because I was the one who went grocery shopping last week. And before you ask—“ Baekhyun closed his mouth “—I didn’t buy ice cream because I wasn’t craving it, so.”

“Okay...”

“This is why I didn’t want to wake you up. I can go to the convenience store myself. And it’s not that serious, so—“

“Let me come with you,” Baekhyun said. “I know you wouldn’t let me go alone so let me come with you. You know it’s my job to take care of you, right?”

Kyungsoo turned away. Baekhyun bumped his head against the back of his lightly.

“Hey. Look at me.”

Stubbornly, Kyungsoo ignored him. Baekhyun stepped back and took his shoulders, gently turning him around. 

Kyungsoo pushed him away. Not before Baekhyun saw the mist in his eyes. “Can you stop? I feel so stupid. I can’t even talk to you without being dramatic so I’d rather not talk to you at all. And I’m pregnant, not useless, so I can handle myself, okay?”

“I know you can.” Baekhyun didn’t reach out for him again, knowing it wasn’t the right thing to do right now while he was upset. “Of course you can handle yourself. And you definitely aren’t useless. Who ever said that?” Baekhyun smiled, coaxing him with his eyes to look up. “I just get a little worried sometimes. You know me. I keep thinking about our baby growing inside of you and I want to take care of you.” He brought his hand to Kyungsoo’s cheek, wiping his thumb under his eye. “It bothers me when I’m useless to you. You’re doing all the work already. Can’t you let me do some of it too? At least to make me feel better?”

Kyungsoo was trying to look upset but failed, burrowing his face into Baekhyun’s neck. Holding him close, Baekhyun kissed his head.

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo mumbled. 

Baekhyun laughed. “I know.”

“I hate this.”

“You mean the cravings and the hormones?”

“Yeah.”

“I know.”

Kyungsoo breathed out. “Baekhyun?”

“Mhm.”

“Can we get ice cream now?”

Baekhyun smiled. “Of course we can. Give me a minute to change first, okay?”

Compliantly, Kyungsoo sat on the bed and waited while Baekhyun changed. He rifled through their closet to grab a shirt, getting some pants from their cabinet. He was sure this wasn’t going to be the first time Kyungsoo would have a craving, but he didn’t mind. Being up late wasn’t unusual for him at all, and besides, it was an honor to be woken up by Kyungsoo, and even more an honor to take care of him. 

Baekhyun turned around to see if Kyungsoo was ready to go and found, instead, that he had fallen asleep. Eyes closed, laying on his side, lashes fluttering like he was dreaming. Baekhyun felt his heart warm.

They’ll get ice cream in the morning then. Turning off the light, not even bothering to change because really he’d just thrown on a pair of sweatpants and he didn’t want to risk waking Kyungsoo up anyway, he moved Kyungsoo gently to a more comfortable position, sliding in bed beside him and pulling the covers over them, nestling against Kyungsoo’s warmth. 

“Good night, Kyungja,” Baekhyun whispered. Then, with his hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach, “Sleep well.”


End file.
